


Bilingual

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Simplified Language Makeup, Swearing, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Bilingual - A person fluent in two languages. [Shino x Tenten]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 5





	Bilingual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Yessssss! I've had this wee idea half baked for so long and was hoping a word to do with languages would appear! Seriously; languages are amazing and tricky things. Anyone who is bilingual; props to you; you talented fantastic creature you! *heart hands*
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Swearing. Mild Threat. Simplified Language Makeup (is this a warning? Not sure; better throw it in anyway xD)
> 
> Word of the Day: Bilingual - A person fluent in two languages.

He saw Tenten roll her eyes for exactly the nineteenth time in only half a day. He didn't take Tenten for an eye roller but, with their current situation, anything was possible.

The mission, as ridiculous as it was, didn't really require two full teams, but he knew Kiba and Hinata were definitely thankful to have Lee, Tenten and Neji with them; mainly because Shino was staying clear of everything as much as he could.

The mission they were assigned, if it could be called that, was to explain to a High Lord's son the basics of ninja life and combat; why? He didn't know. Lords and Ladies sometimes seemed to go out of their way to make more work for others for the simple reason of being bored.

Again, why this required six Genin he wasn't aware; maybe it was because they were only a year younger than him; or maybe Tsunade had been buttered up with a large supply of Sake from the High Lord's family.

Another point he thought to consider, because he wasn't really doing anything else, why these teams? It wasn't like you could teach someone the byakugan, or how to talk to dogs like the Inuzukas or how to adopt a hive. Tsunade had clearly just picked two teams at random.

The weapons mistress beside him seemed to be taking longer than usual to replace several of her weapons into her scroll after she had given the High Lord a crash course in some basic shinobi weapons; Shino got the distinct feeling she was doing it on purpose so she didn't have to go back over to the group; not that he blamed her.

He saw Tenten roll her eyes again when the nobleman started speaking in the language of Bodana again. The blonde, green eyed Lord they were currently in a mission with was from the Bons Quarry Sector, a rather big mining town in the east of the Land of Fire and, apparently, they had their own language that made no sense to anyone but them.

The Bodana language itself was, he wouldn't go so far as to call it _interesting_ , but it was, _strange_ ; a sort of guttural, aggressive noise of, to anyone who didn't know it, random sounds that couldn't possibly mean anything. When the blonde Lord had first spoken in the dialect, he thought Kiba was having some sort of fit in his battle threatening voice.

Speaking of the dog owner; he started stomping over to them.

"You know what would show this guy what shinobi life was like?" Kiba growled low to the two of them when he reached them and was away from the others. "If I punched him square in the jaw."

"I do not believe you would be allowed to do that Kiba; why? It is not in our mission parameters," Shino replied evenly making Tenten grin from her spot on the grass.

"No, maybe not, but it would shut his ass up for ten minutes, and maybe have him quit it with that weird garbage he keeps speaking. I just know he's insulting us to our faces, I just know it. Smug little prick."

It was true they couldn't understand what he was saying but there was far more to communication that just words. Body language and facial expressions all showed that he was smug, conceited and arrogant. The guy was even pushing Lee's patience, and Lee got along with everyone; which was truly a sight to behold.

Tenten made an agreeing hum noise in the back of her throat as she sealed away a group of senbon.

Neji loudly called a tea break when Hinata had to rip her hand out of the blonde man's making Kiba growl again.

"He thinks he's making her swoon when in reality he's just scaring her."

Shino looked down and frowned at the weapons user's words; she looked up as she wrapped up her finished scroll.

"The tone he's speaking in," she clarified. "He thinks it sounds all cool and foreign sounding when really it just sounds like he has rocks in his throat."

Shino took a second to roll the idea around in his head. "Do people; think like that?"

"Vain idiots," she stood and gave him a knowing look. "And we know he's a vain idiot from only being around him half a day."

When they were sitting eating light sweets and drinking tea from takeaway bottles a few minutes later Tenten leaned into his shoulder making him turn his head lightly.

"I had a thought," she started in barely a whisper with a cheeky grin. "I was wondering why the Hokage put two teams to this."

"I had; the same thoughts," he confessed whispering as well.

The brown-haired girl flicked her tongue over her teeth before replying. "I think it's so we'll all think twice about killing him with so many witnesses."

"Don't you know it's rude to whisper?" The boy in question suddenly threw their way. "How uncouth. Perhaps you would like to share with the rest of the group?"

Tenten threw him a sarcastic smile. "Nope; private conversation."

"Perhaps you would like to join me and Hinata instead and converse with us?" The blonde boy pulled on Hinata's arm, so she was half draped over his lap; straight after Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her back, throwing the blonde boy a fang filled threating look.

"No thanks," Tenten deadpanned, looking like she would rather eat glass.

"Are you sure my little _ko ing da_ ;" Tenten visibly grimaced. "I would-"

"I believe; Tenten stated; she was fine where she was," Shino felt the need to speak up now; everything about this boy pulled at his patience.

The nobleman said something else in that unknown language of his and he saw Tenten freeze in raising her canister to her lips; lowering it, she then narrowed her eyes at the only non-ninja of the group.

"What did you just say?"

The High lord turned to her before grinning.

" _Ne ko beck_ ," he repeated before smiling smugly. "It's a name for-"

"No," Tenten threw her drink on the ground before standing, glaring daggers at the aristocrat. "You didn't say _ne ko beck_ you said _no ko bak_ ," the High Lord looked confused and Tenten took a few hasty steps towards him. Kiba had to pull Hinata nearly into his lap to get her out of firing range of the weapon user's angry movements.

"Apologise; _right now_ ," the brown-haired girl hissed at the blonde.

"You-what do you-?"

" _Noo ca son cha can sa may ho nata_ ," Tenten harshly whispered back, the husky, rough sound coming from Tenten instead of the Lord confusing his ears for a second; he actually saw Kiba and Hinata shared amazed looks; the words meant nothing to the rest of their group, but the High Lord's jaw dropped.

" _Chi-chi so sa_?" He whispered back, sounding astounded and fearful, making Tenten grin.

She pointed to herself with her thumb. " _Man seko honcha neo wanska tato_ ," she pointed at the blonde boy, grin becoming like a cat that was about to pounce on a wounded mouse. " _Say so yan meto ja_."

Surprising everyone further she actually pulled him out of his siting position by both hands fisted in his collar, her face losing all its smugness to be replaced with pure rage.

" _Con saka cho ne tay poncha!"_ She actually shook him then. " _Kan a to! Can sooka cho?"_

That last sentence sounded like a question because of the upwards curve at the end of her word and the look on Tenten's face like she expected him to respond.

" _Han ta con se may to shi-"_ she actually broke herself off that time and her teammate jumped on her stall.

"Tenten," the male Hyuga, from his warning tone, decided she'd gone too far. "Stop now-"

"Quiet Neji," the weapons mistress shot down the Hyuga quickly before continuing to sneer at the gobsmacked man in front of her.

" _Han ta con se may to;"_ she repeated her last sentence before tilting her head slightly _. "Incanta pronchi,"_ even the High Lord looked confused at that one. " _Uca son ta na? Cheka? Maka tona!"_

" _De-de gonsa to,"_ the blonde man chuckled uncomfortably.

Tenten shook him again.

" _Won can ta!"_ She shoved him then, but he managed to catch himself before he fell and Tenten pointed away from them _. "Dam kan ah! Geh! Geh!"_

When he simply stood there, she took a warning step forward and he scurried off like a scared mouse; no one bothering to go after him.

She turned back to the group with an embarrassed smile and a shrug of her shoulders before rubbing her throat. "Kami I forgot how much it hurts to talk like that."

"Tenten;" Kiba stared in awe before throwing his hands up. "That was awesome!"

"Yes, friend Tenten!" Lee yelled excited too. "Most impressive!"

"You-you speak Bodana?" Hinata asked in awe, just like her teammate.

"I haven't spoken it in years," the weapons user confessed, making her way over to sit beside the hive user again, looking mildly pleased with herself. "Surprised I remembered as much as I did."

"I do have one question," the dog owner pushed.

Tenten looked entertained at that. "Only one?"

Kiba threw his hands in the air again. "Why didn't you do that earlier?!"

Hinata, Lee and Tenten laughed at that one.

"I was _trying_ to be professional you know!" The weapons mistress grinned.

"May I; also; ask a few questions?" Shino asked her then when she picked up her discarded bottle to take a long sip. "You seemed to become angry when he said one thing in particular. A, correct me if I am wrong, a no-"

She cut him off with a raised palm and an almost sick expression. "Don't; repeat that."

"What does it mean friend Tenten?" Lee asked from her other side leaning into her space on his hands.

"It's vile. It's not the sort of thing you say with a _lady_ present," she gestured to Hinata with a grin. She turned back to him with another smile. "You had another question?"

Shino continued. "You seemed to say something to him that even he did not understand."

That made her grin again. "I was quite proud of that one."

"May I inquire what it was?"

" _Incanta pronchi_ ," she repeated slower accentuating every syllable; watching her mouth make such emphasized movements made him feel the need to take a long blink.

"And what; exactly; does that mean?" He pushed.

"Doesn't matter," confusing him she leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped a hand around his arm. "Don't worry about it Shino."

"I still do not believe you should have spoken to him like that," Neji reprimanded. "You will get us in trouble."

"I didn't see _you_ running off after him," Kiba jumped in to defend Tenten and the Aburame saw the weapons user grin against his shoulder. "Besides; no one cares; the guy was an asshole."

Shino found himself repeating the words Tenten had told him over and over in his head until he was alone and could write them down phonetically hoping that would be enough for his research.

"Father;" he started as soon as he saw him when he entered the house. "Have you ever heard of a language called Bodana?"

His father nodded, never looking up from his book. "It's only spoken in the Bons Quarry Sector."

Shino nodded as well; he knew that much.

"Do you know how to converse in it?"

His father looked up at that. "No; Bodana is only taught to people _from_ Bons Quarry Sector."

The younger Aburame took a second to think. "Do we have a way to translate it?"

"I believe; we have a translation dictionary in the study; why do you ask?"

Shino told his father about what happened, about the High Lord and Tenten snapping and showing her hidden talent.

"She must be from there," the elder concluded sounding interested. "They would not teach their language to outsiders."

"I believe you may be correct; why? Because I had the same thoughts."

He told his father he was heading for the study and, he must have peaked his father's interest as well because he followed.

He found the, rather thin, dictionary with all the other language dictionaries they had and quickly set it on the nearest table with the scrap of paper he had written down the phonetic sounding words on.

Reading the blurb at the beginning of the hardback he was happy to discover that Bodana was spelt as it sounded, making his job considerably easier.

"What are you looking for?" His father asked.

"A translation of two words; why? Because Tenten said two words to the Lord that confused him; and when I asked her to explain them, she told me not to worry and then; she was; almost; comforting; towards me."

"You believe she might have been talking about you to this Lord?"

Shino nodded starting to flick through the pages. "That is what I wish to find out."

He quickly scanned through the book, repeating the first word a few times as he searched. He got to a page that looked promising, scrolling down the words; he doubted it was 'inside' or 'insane', but 'insect' was on the page too.

"So, insect is the first word," his father clearly read over his shoulder before leaning his hip on the table.

Shino frowned; so, she _was_ talking about him _._ He quickly looked up the second word and, again ruling out the few it could have been that didn't make any sense, only made him frown more.

"Insect; prince?"

He actually heard his father chuckle. "An; interesting; nickname she has given you Shino. It seems you have a defender."

"It would; seem that way indeed."

Shino felt like he should be _doing_ something with this information. The information of Tenten shooting into a rage to defend him, but what, he didn't know.

"She sounds like someone to keep on your good side," his father spoke again after Shino had placed the dictionary back on the shelf. "Let's have her over for dinner tomorrow," that made Shino's head shoot up.

First thing the next day he sought her out; finding her in her team's training fields, kunai in each hand.

"Insect prince; Tenten?"

She turned to grin and lightly laugh; she didn't seem at all surprised that he had gone to the trouble of translating her words from the previous day.

"What? You don't like your new name?"

She couldn't see because of his collar but his lips twitched upwards. "My father found it; highly; amusing."

That made her laugh harder.

"I have also come with a request."

She looked interested at that. "Name it."

"My father would like to invite you over to dinner tonight; for; defending me; as you so did."

She beamed excited. "Oh really? How cool! I'd love to meet your dad!"

Now that Hinata wasn't present, and because his father asked, Tenten revealed what _no ko bak_ meant and, yes, Hinata would have blushed red and passed out upon hearing its translation; and now understanding why she had flown off the handle to defend him being called such a thing made his appreciation for the girl grow.

She beamed excited. "Oh really? How cool! I'd love to!"

Now that Hinata wasn't present, and because his father asked, Tenten revealed what _no ko bak_ meant and, yes, Hinata would have blushed red and passed out upon hearing its translation; and now understanding why she had flown of the handle to defend him being called such a thing made his appreciation for the girl grow.


End file.
